How congestion by U-Plane signals on a radio access network side can be avoided is explored in “UPCON (U-Plane Congestion Management) WI (Working Item)” of Release-12 of LTE (Long Term Evolution) system.
In recent years, text, images, videos, streaming, and the like, are transmitted together, even when service is sought from the same web browser.
In such a situation, when congestion occurs on the radio access network side, a preferred order for transmission is, for example, streaming, text, image, and video.
Presently, to control a QoS (Quality of Service), a priority control is implemented in an EPS (Enhanced Packet System) bearer by using a QCI (QoS Class Identifier).